Mugen Senshi Valis (series)
The Valis series (夢幻戦士ヴァリス, ''Mugen Senshi Varisu/''Mugen Senshi Valis'';'' known in America as "Valis: The Fantasm Soldier") is a Japanese 2D action platform video game franchise developed by Telenet Japan. Its popularity has spanned four sequels, a spin-off, and remakes across several platforms. Plot Most of the games star the heroine Yuuko Asou, a normal second year schoolgirl from Japan who is summoned by the Valis sword (from where the series takes its name) to protect three worlds by using its power: the human world (real world), the spirit world and the dream world known among the games as Vecanti. Games The series consist of the games enlisted below: *Mugen Senshi Valis/ Valis the Fantasm Soldier *Mugen Senshi Valis II/ Valis the Fantasm Soldier II *Mugen Senshi Valis III/ Valis the Fantasm Soldier III *Mugen Senshi Valis IV/ Valis the Fantasm Soldier IV/ Super Valis IV *Valis SD/ Syd of Valis *Valis Visual Collection *Valis X *Valis Complete/ Valis Complete Plus Other media 'Manga' The first manga of Valis was released on 1989. Little is known about it as there is almost no information on the internet. The only known things about it is that it's based on the first Valis game and was drawn by the original Valis artist designer Pixel. There is also a short manga of Valis SD in the manual of the same game. A new manga series for Valis illustrated by ZOL was released in 2008 by Kill Time Communications and featured in the seinen manga magazine Comic Valkyrie. 'Merchandising' In 2006, a figurine of Yuuko was included within the Valis Complete gamebox. In 2008, NCSX Millenium toys corporation released two collections of Valis PVC figurines, the first having Yuuko and Reiko and the second having Yuuko (with two forms), Cham and Valna. 'Gallery' Valis01.jpg|Mugen Senshi Valis's first manga 1642283-sdvalismanual01.jpg|Valis SD short manga I92899.jpg|Manga's frontpage ME0000463433_2.jpg|The Valis Complete gamebox with the Yuuko's figurine Millennium-dgpl-mugen-senshi-valis-i2.jpg|First figure Set Millennium-dgpl-mugen-senshi-valis-ii1.jpg|Second figure set Reception Most of the games had a great reception and a great advertising in Japan, making it the emblematic series of Telenet Japan and one of the most popular for the PC-engine game console. Contrary to there, the series didn't have too much promotion and/or popularity in America or Europe. Even so, at the time it became popular between many fans all over the world (mostly thanks to the internet and game magazines). Trivia *On December 2009, Sunsoft acquired the entire game catalog of Telenet Japan, having plans for re-launching many of their games including the Valis series ones for the Wii's virtual console. *The series was one of the firsts to introduce the "magical warrior swordswoman" concept to the Japanese fiction; this concept served later as an example for many anime series in the 90's. *Although the series wasn't too popular at launch, its fanbase grew in the last years, even trying the creation of fangames. *A common extra in the PCE-CD versions of the series is that in the debug menu in the messages option, you can hear an extra message from the seiyuus (voice actors) of the characters giving greetings to the public. External links *Valis fantasm soldiers: A forum by fans about the series. *Evil Reiko: A page with images and sprites from the games. Category:Games